


hold me tight and don't let go

by princesstiramisu (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barely There Angst, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kisses, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi and Eren cuddle, Levi/Eren Yeager - Freeform, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, cute boyfriends, ereri, pure fluff, riren - Freeform, second fic ever guys, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, this was my first time using dialogue pls no hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princesstiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I took you out for dinner last Friday."</p><p>"You mean you gave me the money to get myself dinner last Friday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me tight and don't let go

 Levi and Eren were sitting in his dorm while Eren watched him do homework.

 

Levi glanced up to from the ever so dreadful essay he was assigned to write, only to find the unusually unenthusiastic brunet spinning around in his desk chair.

"Levi. Hold me."

"No. I have to finish this. Shut up or I'll make you leave."

This made Eren frown. He got up from the spinny chair and sat down on Levi's bed. He wrapped his arms loosely around Levi's neck. "We never do anything couple-y anymore."

"I took you out for dinner last Friday."

"You mean you gave me the money to get  _myself_ dinner last Friday."

Oh. Right. Levi forgot. He was too busy because he was finishing paintings for the art show.

"The art show was important, Eren."

Levi did not want to give in, but of course Eren had to make him feel guilty.

"I know. But..You have a month to finish that essay. One whole month! Can't you at least spare me a couple hours?"

"I'm not a procrastinator."

Eren took his arms off of Levi. "Whatever. Call me when you're done." Eren got up and was halfway to the door when Levi spoke.

"Eren. Get your ass back over here right now." Levi set his pencil and papers down.With a sigh, Eren looked back towards him. "What do you want, Levi?"

"For you to get your ass in this bed and cuddle with me."

Eren smiled, and happily nodded his head in agreement.

He walked back over to his boyfriend and enveloped him in a tight hug. They fell back on the bed with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry for being childish." Eren said softly. He knew he was being dumb and unreasonable. Levi was in college, he had to get good grades in order to achieve his dream.

"No, you were right. I should spend more time with you. I should be sorry."

"But I was wrong."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"You weren't."

Eren sighed, knowing his stubborn lover was not going to give up any time soon.

"Levi?"

He glanced down at his smiling boyfriend, "Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Levi smiled, pressed their lips together, and each were in a moment of pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, second fic ever guys. This was my first time using dialogue so forgive me if its sucky. (/ _ ; )


End file.
